It Was Supposed To Be Easy
by Loise
Summary: The padded walls loom. Veering between angst and humour, Duo recounts and waits. Dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

It Was Supposed To Be Easy

* * *

Duo stared at the padded wall glumly. This was not how Father Maxwell and Sister Helen would have wanted for him to live his life. It was a cell, for madmen. The walls were soft, crinkly and a faded, worn grey proved that.

He briefly wondered what madness he had been suffering when he had been placed here. The food fight hadn't been his fault. It was the manic from 3B. Duo was glad that he didn't share a room with that guy. Instead his room mate paced. All day long. It was enough to drive a man crazy.

Probably a bit late for that but. The straitjacket was probably a hint that he had gone too far. Who knew that mashed potatoes could be so dangerous. Duo had grinned at that, the squishy feeling of the mashed between his fingers, still wedged under his nails a constant reminder of what had happened earlier in the day.

This was no time for victory but, Duo had an itch. It was nagging at him, pressing at his senses, driving him further into the depths of his own mind. Itchy, itchy nose. Duo rubbed his nose against the wall, feeling silly and hoping that at this moment he wasn't under observation.

Then again, Duo couldn't blame the doctors, or the guards after what had happened previously. He was here, in this mental institution, a place for the deranged and strange, though the doctors and nurses wouldn't say that to the patients faces. Who knew, who knew who could be listening.

There was always someone who was awake, ready to leap into action. Guards to stand duty, patients to rant, doctors to treat the incurable, nurses to do double time and work over time. Then sedation, for everyone, in some way.

It wasn't just the patients that made this place crazy. That's why Duo had been sent here. Madness must have made him choose thisPreventer job assignment. Scouting out a state institution for the possible criminals attempting to short cut justice and time spent behind bars. The display last night, cupcakes and all, had accomplished his mission.

Though, weirdly, the Preventers hadn't contacted him even though the person on the inside had to know. Duo was getting really annoyed at the whole solitary confinement business. The padded walls were an insult. He wasn't that crazy. They were sticky too and Duo really did not want to know with what.

The straitjacket wasn't helping at all. Duo hoped that they would hurry, the itch had not gone away.

"I found you!" Someone said, peering through the narrow, barred slot before jerking their head away. Duo tensed as the door was jerked back, it needed to be oiled.

"Quatre! You took your sweet time, what were you doing - " Duo stopped and huffed, "Why are you laughing?"

"You're in a straitjacket," Quatre muttered, grinning.

"It's the new style!" Duo quipped.

"What? Bondage R Us? Way too much information, Duo."

"Just get me out of here, I feel like I'm going crazy. I hate being cooped up," Duo murmured, glaring at Quatre.

"Are you sure I shouldn't just leave you here? You seem right at home."

"Shut up. I still have the pictures of your last undercover mission, Quatre," Duo said.

Quatre shuddered. "Don't remind me. I don't think I can ever look at clowns in the same way... it destroyed that kink with Trowa," Quatre said sadly.

"Ew. Like you said, way too much information!"

"Oh don't worry," Quatre grinned, "There are all sorts of kinks to be explored!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I thought this was finished but misanagi requested a little background and who am I to resist?

* * *

Quatre grimaced and tugged at the hem of his costume. Briefly he wondered why he was in this position when others could have fitted the role so much more perfectly. Trowa, however, was too known in the industry, which was a pity, his hips were so flexible... Duo was already on a mandatory two week break. Heero had already been assigned a mission. And Wufei - well - he wasn't very suited to the entertainment business.

With a serial killer on the loose, Lady Une had wanted one her best people to be on this mission and Quatre had turned out to be the only option left.

It entirely explain why he was wearing a tutu, but Lady Une had commandeered him to do what was possible before the next victim was killed. Suspicions were on the circus troupe as murders occurred in every city they performed in. This had made in harder to connect the murders. The Preventers still didn't know the total death toll but suspected it reached deeply into double digits.

There was a killer to catch, Quatre was prepared. 

* * *

In retrospect, Quatre mused as Preventer agents arrested the still twitching performer, it should have been obvious that it was the clown. The man's eyes narrowed on Quatre and he yelled something incomprehensible. Quatre leaned back in his seat, sure it was just a threat of revenge. He was used to that. Still, the clown mask had disturbed him. Quatre sighed regretfully, there goes his clown kink. And Trowa had looked so cute in his mask...

"Quatre!" Someone exclaimed. Quatre turned smiling when he saw it was Duo.

"Hello, aren't you supposed to be in the Bahamas?" He asked easily, standing up and brushing down the edge of his tutu.

"Something happened and - " To Quatre's great surprise, Duo burst into laughter. Waving his finger, pointing while letting out loud cackles of amusement.

"What is it?" Quatre asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're wearing a tutu! A pink tutu!" Duo said, between his laughter.

"The ringmaster said I had the thighs for it!" Quatre muttered, looking away from Duo. "You could have never have pulled it off."

Duo shrugged, "Maybe, maybe, but - " with a quick smooth motion, Duo pulled out a camera and snaps several shots of a pouting Quatre. "I now have photographic proof! Ah, sweet blackmail..." Duo narrowly managed to dodge as Quatre leapt forward. A Preventer agent detained Quatre, demanding he give his evidence and Duo escaped, laughing and waving his camera above his head, vowing to get the pictures developed.


End file.
